


Tattooed Love Boy

by Luandachan



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, M/M, Original Percival Graves & Theseus Scamander Friendship, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Scars
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luandachan/pseuds/Luandachan
Summary: Percival se especializa en cubrir cicatrices con sus tatuajes, Credence tiene un pasado que quiere borrar. ¿Y Theseus? Theseus simplemente es idiota.





	Tattooed Love Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Superunicornio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superunicornio/gifts).



> ¡Felicidades a Superunicornio por su aprobado!
> 
>  
> 
> [Moodboard del fic](http://luandachan.tumblr.com/post/167159042544)

Está deseando cerrar la tienda después de un día muy largo. Le duele la cabeza porque es un cabezota y no quiere ponerse las gafas que debería llevar puestas para dibujar (o para leer, o, en general, para ver de cerca). Estar tantas horas con la vista fija y concentrándose en un parche coloreado de piel ya no es como cuando era más joven y la edad se va notando.

Decide cerrar unos minutos antes esa noche, pero cuando se va a levantar del taburete se da cuenta de que hay alguien en la puerta. Puede ver su figura a través de los vinilos que adornan el cristal. Una chica, si su pelo largo es un referente. Y parece nerviosa, caminando de arriba a abajo por el escaparate.

Sonríe volviéndose a acomodar, observando la figura de reojo mientras termina uno de los encargos en su bloc, esperando a ver si decide entrar o no. Pasa bastante a menudo, eso de los clientes que no saben qué hacer una vez están delante de su tienda.

No es hasta varios minutos después que escucha la puerta abrirse antes de que suene la campana que anuncia un nuevo cliente. Levanta la vista y no puede evitar sonreír. La chica es en realidad un joven con el pelo largo, hasta los hombros, y los ojos más cautivadores que haya visto en mucho tiempo.

\- Buenas noches. - su voz es suave y aparta la mirada con rapidez cuando se encuentra con la de Percival, aunque camina por la tienda hasta acercarse al mostrador donde el hombre está dibujando.

\- Buenas noches, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

\- ¿Eres... Theseus? - parpadea sorprendido y niega con una sacudida de cabeza.

\- No, soy Percival. Thes sólo viene por las mañanas.

\- Oh. - hay una pausa larga, el muchacho parece no saber qué hacer, se está mordiendo el labio y tiene la mirada algo desenfocada. Percival siente algo encogerse en el estómago al saber, por experiencia, que se ha ido a un mal sitio dentro de su cabeza.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Oh, Credence. Soy Credence. - murmura parpadeando, como saliendo de una ensoñación. Está mirando el dibujo en el que Percival estaba trabajando hace un rato.

\- Quizá no sea Theseus, pero puedo ayudarte si necesitas algo. La tienda es de los dos.

\- Newt me dijo que... - Percival asiente sin que termine la frase. Newt, el pequeño Scamander. - Que su hermano tenía una tienda... - hace un gesto con la mano que abarca la estancia. - Y que... - baja aún más a voz, acercando su cara a la del hombre como si fuera a decir un secreto. - Que cubríais cicatrices con vuestros tatuajes.

\- Sí, lo hacemos, es algo más normal de lo que cualquiera se pensaría. - afirma.

\- Me enseño el tatuaje que cubre su cicatriz de la cadera, y... Me recomendó este sitio. Me dijo que hablara con su hermano.

\- ¿El tatuaje del tigre rojo?

\- Sí, ese. - por primera vez desde que ha entrado a la tienda, el muchacho, Credence, sonríe. Aunque es una sonrisa muy pequeña, casi inexistente, pero hace que los ojos le brillen y Percival traga saliva porque es una visión maravillosa. Es estúpido querer que un desconocido sonría siempre.

\- Lo hice yo, soy el que se encarga de cubrir cicatrices; es una de mis especialidades. - no puede evitar decirlo, quiere impresionar a ese desconocido de ojos tristes. Que levanta la mirada y lo estudia sorprendido. - No necesitas a Theseus. - añade guiñando un ojo. Credence se sonroja y vuelve a bajar la vista. - ¿Qué habías pensado?

\- No lo sé. Me da igual, sólo quiero que desaparezcan. - musita. Percival abre la boca para decir algo, pero la vuelve a cerrar al darse cuenta de que no hay nada que pueda decir ante eso.

\- Lo haré lo mejor posible. - responde tras un silencio largo. Lleva la mano al mostrador, donde descansan las del chico en un agarre apretado y le roza el dorso con los dedos. El chico no se aparta, pero da un respingo. - Antes de nada, necesito ver con lo que tengo que trabajar.

\- Uh... - mira incómodo a su alrededor y se encoje sobre sí mismo, agarrando la tela de su chaqueta con ambas manos como si fuera a intentar quitársela a tirones. - ¿Aquí?

\- No, por supuesto que no. - dice con rapidez, hace un gesto con una mano señalando el pasillo por donde se va a las salas individuales y señala la primera. - Ven, aquí habrá más privacidad.

Lo sigue en silencio, observando como continúa encogido y se muerde los labios al detenerse en mitad de la pequeña estancia. Sólo cabe la camilla, una silla y su estación de trabajo, pero proporciona más intimidad que una sala grande con una cortina de por medio.

El chico se quita la chaqueta con lentitud y Percival tiene la decencia de entretenerse con sus pinturas, dejándole un poco de intimidad mientras se desviste. Cuando el chico lo llama con la voz pequeña y se da la vuelta se da cuenta de que por las cicatrices con las que haya trabajado ninguna le ha preparado para lo que tiene delante.

La espalda del chico es un nido de nudos, piel cicatrizada y señales que no se han curado bien. Algunas de color blanco, otras de un rosa furioso. Intenta no hacer ningún ruido mientras estudia la espalda marcada y se le congelan las venas. Ha visto cicatrices de accidentes, de operaciones y quemaduras, pero nunca había visto esto. Marca tras marca, señal tras señal, cortes curados desde hace años, pero claramente puestos ahí de forma intencionada.

\- Podrías... - la voz del chico lo saca de sus pensamientos y levanta la cabeza con brusquedad, mirando la cara del chico que lo mira sobre su hombro. - ¿Es posible taparlas todas?

Se pasa la mano por la boca volviendo a estudiar la espalda del chico, intentando centrarse en la parte profesional. Algunas de las cicatrices van hacia los costados y tiene que moverse alrededor del chico para ver la extensión de los daños.

\- ¿Puedo tocarte? - pregunta en voz baja. El chico sólo asiente sin apartar la mirada de la pared, donde la tiene fija.

Ignora el pequeño saltito que da Credence cuando lo toca, asegurándose de lo tierna que esta la carne en las marcas más blancas, y luego en las más oscuras. Roza con los dedos y se da cuenta a medias de que el chico ha bajado la cabeza.

\- Credence... - lo siente encogerse aún más al oír su nombre. Percival carraspea quitándole la mano de encima. - Sí, puedo taparlas todas. Será difícil porque necesitaré un diseño donde se camuflen algunas de ellas. - dice en voz baja. Le acaricia una de ellas, que parece más tierna que las demás. - Esta, por ejemplo, no voy a poder tatuarla, pero puedo usarla en el diseño si te parece bien. Hacer que se mezcle con las líneas del dibujo.

\- Lo que sea. - asiente sin girarse. Su voz es espesa y el hombre puede imaginarse el porqué.

\- Pero... para hacer un diseño que cubra todas necesito... - se aleja y pone delante del chico. - Necesitaría hacerte una foto. - Credence arruga el ceño y es adorable, aunque la idea claramente hace que se sienta incómodo.

\- Sí, lo entiendo. - afirma. - Vale. - asiente volviendo a mirar al suelo. Percival suspira y saca el móvil de los pantalones del traje, haciendo un par de fotos, asegurándose que salen bien nítidas bajo la luz brillante de la sala.

\- Va a ser doloroso. - avisa apartándose, el chico toma ese gesto como que ya puede volverse a vestir y coge su camisa gris oscura de la camilla donde la había dejado.

\- No me importa, estoy acostumbrado al dolor. - el nudo en su estómago se aprieta más al escuchar esas palabras.

\- Y van a ser muchas horas, no podremos cubrirlo todo en una o dos sesiones, Credence. - lo ve asentir mientras se vuelve a poner la camisa. - También será caro. - añade. Ante eso el chico se queda muy quieto y lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Newt me dijo... Que... - aparta la mirada, avergonzado. - Que si venía en su nombre me haríais precio de... de familia. - Percival va a levantar una ceja, pero se contiene a tiempo. Ni siquiera Theseus le hace descuentos a su hermano. De hecho, él tiene la firme convicción de que por ser su hermano solamente tendría que cobrarle más.

\- Podemos hacer eso. - asiente porque de verdad quiere ayudar a ese joven a librarse, aunque sea un poco, de las cicatrices de su pasado. Piensa durante unos segundos y vuelve a asentir, guiando al chico de nuevo al mostrador. - A ver qué te parece esto. - Credence lo mira expectante y Percival casi preferiría que no lo hiciera. Se está mordiendo el labio inferior, humedeciéndolo con saliva y hace que la mente divague por caminos demasiado atrayentes.

Tiene que contenerse para no decirle que 'si dejas que te invite a cenar te lo hago gratis' porque eso sería quedar como un viejo verde y posiblemente asustaría al chico y no volvería a verle la cara (sería realmente una pena, con lo bonita que es su cara) nunca más.

\- Voy a hacerte un par de diseños diferentes y el martes que viene puedes venir a ver que te parecen. Si no te gusta algo lo podemos cambiar, si no te gusta nada puedo hacerte algo nuevo. - el chico asiente. - Con el diseño que decidas puedo darte un precio, y si es demasiado siempre puedes... - ahora es Percival el que aparta la vista y la pasea por el mostrador de cristal. - Siempre puedes trabajar en el mostrador durante un par de semanas para pagarlo. - sí, mejor. Mucho mejor que sobornarle o hacer que se sienta obligado a cenar con él.

\- Oh. - Credence abre mucho los ojos y en su boca se dibuja una perfecta y carnosa “o” antes de bajar la cabeza y hacer que el pelo le cubra el rostro de nuevo. Aun así, puede ver la pequeña sonrisa que se le dibuja en los labios. - Eso estaría bien. - dice con voz suave, aún sin mirarle. Percival aprieta las manos hasta convertirlas en puños porque de lo contrario va a hacer una estupidez, como apartarle el pelo de la cara para comprobar si es tan sedoso como parece. - Pero trabajo por las mañanas en una pastelería.

\- ¿Eres pastelero? - pregunta sorprendido. El chico niega aun sin levantar la vista, pero parece entretenido ante ese pensamiento.

\- No, no. En el mostrador y caja. - responde. Percival asiente porque eso es perfecto, si al final Credence quiere pagar el tatuaje con trabajo.

\- Yo estoy a partir de las cuatro. - busca una de las tarjetas de la tienda y se la tiende al chico, sonriendo cuando los dedos se rozan. - Theseus está por las mañanas y hasta las cinco. - el chico coge la tarjeta y se la guarda con cuidado en la cartera bajo la atenta mirada de Percival, que encuentra adorable que no se la haya guardado simplemente en el bolsillo. - El martes podemos concretar los detalles, tengo una sesión, pero acabo a las siete.

\- Muchas gracias, Percival. - dice tímidamente, sonriendo y asintiendo para sí mismo. Parece aliviado y mucho más alegre de como entró en la tienda y Percival se siente parcialmente responsable e hincha pecho, sonriendo ampliamente.

\- Cuídate, Credence. Y llama sin dudar si se te ocurre algo que quisieras añadir a tu diseño. - el chico asiente y se despide con un gesto de la mano, enterrando la nariz en el cuello de la chaqueta.

Percival se queda mirando la puerta minutos después de que se haya cerrado. Mientras apaga las luces y recoge sus cosas tiene muy claro que está jodido.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://luandachan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
